The Final Battle
by jennybecca
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco have been kidnapped by Voldemort and Severus Snape is the only person who can find them. Will he be able to in time? Rated M for later chapters with rape.
1. Lost?

The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did though.

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco have been kidnapped by Voldemort and Severus Snape is the only person who can find them. Will he be able to in time? Rated M for Rape in later chapters.

AN: I hope everyone likes this story. I got the idea from a RPG group I am in.

"Hermione wake up," Harry said shaking Hermione Draco standing over his shoulder.

"I think she is really out," Draco said sitting next to Hermione. Ron was sitting on the other side of the chamber watching as Harry and Draco tried to wake Hermione.

"This is all your fault you stupid git," Ron said pointing to Draco.

Draco looked back at Ron and smirked. "My fault! My fault, whose idea was it to go find Voldemort without our wands? Oh yeah, YOURS!" Draco said pointing at Ron.

"Yeah but it was your idea to go after Voldemort in the first place! You're the one who lost our wands," Ron said standing and walking closer to Draco.

"Will both of you just shut up! We all got in this mess together so deal with it," Harry said rolling Hermione over and resting her head on his lap. "We have to try and stop her head from bleeding more then it already is. Ron, give me your shirt," Harry said holding out his hand.

"What why?" Ron said touching his shirt.

"Because you're the only one down here wearing two and I need to wrap her head up somehow," Harry said watching as Ron took off his shirt. He found a hole in the back of the shirt and tore it. He wrapped part of it around her head and the other part he gave to Draco to wrap his hand in.

"Thanks," Draco said looking at Harry. "Do you think she will be ok?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"I'm not sure. She hit her head pretty hard on the rock over there," Harry said. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how no one else had hit there heads. Then had fallen into a trap and were stuck there not having there wands to get them out.

Harry had a sharp pain going down his left leg but wasn't going to move Hermione until he knew she was ok. "Harry I think your bleeding from somewhere," Ron said pointing to Harry's butt. Harry looked down and saw that he was sitting in a small puddle of blood.

"Yeah I think I broke my leg when we landed but I'm fine. Here help me get my robes off. I want to give her something to rest on," Harry said watching as Ron moved to help take the robe off. Harry made it into a ball and moved Hermione so she was lying on it.

"We have got to figure out a way out of here," Harry said standing as best he could with a broken leg. He hobbled over to a wall of the cave and banged on it to see if it was really stone. It was. Draco and Ron started to do the same. When they made it all the way around without finding a door Harry fell to the ground. "Shit, Hermione is not going to last much longer bleeding the way she is. We've got to figure out something," Harry said moving closer to Hermione. He grabbed a corner of his robes and tore. He wrapped his leg with the cloth and fell back on the ground putting his hands over his eyes.

Draco went over to Hermione and sat next to her. Hermione was the reason he was here right now. They had been dating for almost 3 months now. It was there 7th Year at Hogwarts and they were both Heads of the school. They shared chambers because of it. Draco took Hermione's hand in his and noticed that she was very cold. He took off his robes and laid them on top of her. "Ron, give me your robes," he said as Ron handed his robes to him. He put these on top of his own robes.

"Harry you know how to send messages to Snape through your mind right?" Draco said looking over at Harry with a sly smile.

Harry sat upright. "Of course why didn't I think of that," Harry said. He stood and walked over to a dark corner of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on contacting Snape. He sent a message showing where they were and what had happened. He hoped that Snape had gotten it but wouldn't know for sure for a while. He went back over to Hermione and Draco. "I sent the message; now all we can do is wait."

"What the Hell," Snape said sitting straight up in bed. He had just seen Potters face and a view of a cave and a house. The Riddle House. Death Eater meetings were held there. He wasn't sure what the message meant but knew not to take it lightly. He got out of the bed and put some pants and a shirt on. He went out of his room and ran down the hall to the Heads Rooms. He opened the door and went into the bedrooms. "Shit," he said under his breath. He decided to go to Gryffindor Tower to make sure it wasn't just Draco and Hermione going for a walk.

He went to the tower and threatened the fat lady unless she opened the door. He ran up to the 7th year boy's rooms and found Ron and Harry missing. He saw Neville and Seamus looking at him. "Where are Potter and Weasley?" He said pointing at the empty beds. "I don't know sir they were in the common room still when I came to bed," Seamus said and Neville nodded in agreement. Snape ran out of the room in a flash and went to the Headmasters office. "Lemon Drops," he said to the winged gargoyle. He stepped on the top step and waited until he made it to the top. He ran to the office door and walked in without knocking. "ALBUS!" He yelled hopping to wake the headmaster.

He watched as Dumbledore came down the stairs. "Severus what is it?" He said looking at Snape with wide eyes. "It's Potter, sir. He's missing and so are Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy. I got a vision and I think it was from Potter and if it was Hermione could be dead by the end of the night. Sir there at the Riddle house," Snape said sitting down in a chair in the room. He was out of breath from all the running and talking.

"I'll inform the order in the mean time you get to the Riddle house at all cost. Make sure they are ok. Go now and find them Severus," Dumbledore said using his wand to change out of his pajamas and grabbing Fawkes tail he was gone.


	2. The Prequel

AN: This is a prequel chapter. It happens before the first chapter. I decided to write it to let everyone know how they came to be at the Riddle House and how Hermione and Draco started dating. Hope you all like it.

September 1997

"Draco Malfoy! You can't be serious headmaster. We would probably kill each other if we had to live together," Hermione said sitting back in a chair with a sigh.

"Now really Miss Granger it is something all of the heads of the schools have done. You will still be aloud to eat with your house and go in there common room you just won't be living in Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore said sitting in his chair across from Hermione. "And it's not really living together. You will be sleeping in separate rooms and will only be sharing a common room. Don't think of it as a bad thing, think of it as a way to make a new friend," he said standing and patting Hermione on her shoulder.

"Please follow me Miss Granger and I will show you to your new rooms," Dumbledore said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

'Wonderful,' Hermione thought to herself as she reluctantly followed the headmaster out of the room. She walked with him until they came into a hall that she would swear she had never been in before.

"This Hall can only be found by the teachers and those who know its there. It contains the Heads Common Room. Follow me," Dumbledore said walking into the hallway.

'Well that explains it,' Hermione thought to herself.

She followed him until they came to a statue. "Gumdrops," she heard Dumbledore say as he watched the statue come to life and move. Hermione walked into the room and her mouth fell open.

"This place is huge," she said looking around the room. On one side of the room there were two doors leading to bedrooms, and in the middle of the room were two couches and a table with many chairs. There was a fireplace on the far side of the room with another couch in front of it. She watched as Dumbledore walked to one of the doors.

"This is Mr. Malfoy's room and this is your room. They are decorated in your house colors and have all of your things already inside. Your cat has also been put in there. Your bathrooms are attached and Draco or any other boys are not aloud in your room. Please make sure they don't try going in there. They will have many problems if they do. Now Miss Granger do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked walking back towards the entrance.

"Just one sir, where is Draco?" She asked looking around the room and not seeing him anywhere.

"I believe he is with Professor Snape at the moment getting the news that he must share rooms with you," Dumbledore said smiling his usual smile with his eyes sparkling. "If you shall need me Miss Granger I will be in my office. Have a good night and please don't kill Mr. Malfoy yet," he said as he walked out of the room.

Hermione went into her room and gasped. It was beautiful. It had gold and red sheets and curtains as well as a queen-size bed. She walked into the bathroom and almost fainted. It had a big tub with different types of bubble baths and a shower in the other corner. She went back into her bedroom and heard voices out in the common room. 'Draco must be here,' she thought to herself opening her door and walking out into the common room.

Snape and Draco turned when they heard the door open. Draco sneered and Snape walked over to Hermione. "Now Draco remember what I have told you. Hermione's room is strictly off limits. You cannot get in there without permission from a teacher," Snape said patting Hermione on the back as he walked past her.

"Not to worry sir, I wouldn't go near the mudblood if my life depended on it," Draco said walking past Hermione and into his room. He slammed the door behind him. Hermione went back into her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. 'What a day,' she thought to herself thinking of the train ride over when she had found out that Draco was the head boy. She fell asleep not long after.

A few weeks had passed with nothing interesting happening. Hermione and Draco were pretty much avoiding each other as best they could. It was October, a week before Halloween. Hermione was sitting at the table in the common room when Draco came in soaking wet.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked standing and grabbing a towel out of a closet in the wall and handing it to Draco.

"Quidditch practice. It's raining out," Draco said grabbing the towel out of Hermione's hand and wiping his hair with it. He walked into his room slamming the door and into the bathroom. He took a warm shower and went into the common room. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had his pajama bottoms on. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me with you spending the summers with the boys that this is the first time you've seen a guy with no shirt," Draco said smirking and sitting in the chair across from Hermione. He opened the book in front of him and started working on his potions work.

"No, it's not. It's just the first time I have seen you come out here to do homework. What changed?" Hermione said watching Draco write. Draco looked up at Hermione and there eyes caught each other. He looked her in the eyes for a few minutes when Hermione turned away blushing.

"Nothings changed. I still think you're a mudblood. It's just cold in my room," Draco said looking back at his book.

"Well, maybe if you wore a shirt it wouldn't be so cold," Hermione said with a small laugh. Draco looked up from his book with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if I wore a shirt I wouldn't get the reaction I'm getting from you right now," Draco said laughing as Hermione started to blush more then before.

"So you mean to tell me that you went shirtless just for me?" Hermione said doubting it very much. She watched as Draco leaned back in his chair and put his arm over the back. She never realized how handsome he was until that moment but she was beginning to think that her mind was just being clouded from him not wearing a shirt.

"Think what you want Granger," he said grabbing his book and moving it closer to him so he could read it better. He looked up at Hermione as she went back to work on her muggle studies. He was wondering what was wrong with him tonight that he was getting along with her so well. He looked around the room and saw that the fireplace was blazing with a fire. He stood and walked over to the couch, and sat his potions book in hand.

Hermione looked up as she heard Draco leaving the table. She watched as he went and sat on the couch by the fire place. She turned back to her book and worked some more on her muggle studies. 'Hmm, maybe I should go sit with him,' Hermione thought looking back at Draco. She grabbed her book and went over to the couch. She sat on the other side sitting her feet up on the couch. She looked over at Draco and saw that he was smirking at her.

"What? I got cold," She said giving a small laugh knowing he would never buy that. She looked away from him into the fire place and smiled.

"Yeah sure you did," Draco said moving closer to Hermione. "I mean you're only wearing a full amount of clothing."

"Well, I am wearing a skirt which means my legs are uncovered," Hermione said looking down at her legs. The door opened then and they looked up to see Professor Snape come into the common room.

"Malfoy get a shirt on now. This is a common room not a bedroom. Miss Granger I need to see you in the hall," Snape said as Draco went into his room. Hermione stood and followed Snape out into the hall. She stood in front of him wondering what was going on. "Miss Granger, I have some news for you that might be hard to hear. I'm sorry to have to tell you that your parents have been taken by Voldemort. We are doing everything in our powers to get them back," Snape said the look of hate on his face never changing.

Hermione let out a cry and sat on the ground. Snape looked down at her and then called for someone who was around the corner. Harry and Ron came running to Hermione and started hugging her tight. Hermione grabbed onto them and started to cry as Snape turned and walked away.

It was Halloween now. Hermione was like a walking zombie. They still hadn't found her parents and didn't know if they were alive. The feast was starting in ten minutes and Draco was trying to get Hermione to go.

"Oh come on Granger. You have to go to the feast. You're the head girl," Draco said grabbing Hermione's arm and walking towards the door. Hermione pulled her arm away and sat back on the couch.

"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione said looking at the fire place. Draco sat down next to her.

"I'll make you a deal Granger. You come to the feast now and I will let you cry on my shoulder and call me all the names you want tonight," Draco said grabbing Hermione's chin and making her look him in the eye. "What do you say?"

Hermione looked at Draco and blushed giving him a small smile. "Can I call you a basturd?" Hermione said laughing.

Draco raised his eyebrow but smiled and nodded yes. "Come on. We're going to be late," he said grabbing Hermione's hand and walking out of the room going to the feast.

Hermione went to the Gryffindor table as Draco went to the Slytherin. She looked over at him and smiled. He had tricked, she knew he had. She was just going to stay to prove that she could. Besides she wanted to call him a name and not have him call her a mudblood back.

"It's a miracle. He actually got you to come out. I mean you have missed classes all week," Ron said patting Hermione on the back. "Sorry we haven't come to visit. We couldn't find that hallway again," Ron said sighing and hanging his head.

Hermione gave a small laugh at Ron's words. "Its ok I understand," Hermione said patting Ron's hand and grabbing a roll, she started to eat. She hadn't had much to eat the last week. Just what Draco was bringing her. He was acting strangely about this whole thing. Almost as if he knew something.

The feast was over an hour later and Hermione started to walk back to the common room when she heard someone call her name. She looked back to see Draco running after her. He stopped in front of her a little short of breath.

"Malfoy, what's the matter?" She asked wondering what was up. She looked up at Draco and noticed that he had a sad look in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and brought her back to the common room.

"Hermione, I know what happened to your parents. I have no idea where they are, but I know what's happening. My father just sent me a letter. He said that they were using your parents to get you, Potter, and Weasley to them. I'm sorry Hermione," Draco said hugging her close. Hermione was confused. Draco had said her name twice and now he was hugging her all because of what was happening with her parents. She pulled back from Draco and looked up into his face.

His cold gray eyes looked so different. There was a sudden softness to them. She was unsure what was happening to Draco but there was a change in him. They stood there for a few minutes like that when Draco did something unexpected. He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. She couldn't help but kiss back.

November 1997

Harry was walking to Snape's class when he saw Hermione and Draco come out of it holding hands. He watched as Draco gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then kept walking Hermione following close behind. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Hermione was acting weird lately but he just figured it was because of her parents still being gone.

He walked into Snape's class and saw him sitting behind his desk. "Sir, I'm here for that lesson," Harry said walking towards him.

"All right go in my office I will be there in a second," Snape said shooing Harry away. Snape continued to grade papers until he heard a bang come from his office. He quickly sat down his quill and ran to his office. "What's going on?" He said walking in to find Harry on the floor.

"Sir, the chair broke when I sat in it," Harry said standing and fixing the chair with his wand. Snape rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of his desk. He sat in the chair and then looked at Harry.

"So you want to learn how to send messages to me telepathically in case something happens?" Snape said raising his eyebrow. He looked at Harry who was smirking at him. "Tell me, why did you choose me and not Dumbledore or McGonagall?" Snape said standing back up and looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Snape and smiled. "I choose you because I know that you would know where we were in the messages. I mean after all you used to work with Voldemort," Harry said sitting in the chair across from where Snape was standing. He looked up at Snape expectedly.

"Well that's logical and so unlike your thinking Potter. Did Granger tell you to do this?" Snape said sitting on a corner on his desk in front of Harry.

"Well it was her idea but I thought it was a good one, so here I am. So are you going to teach me or not?" Harry said standing.

"Sit, Potter. Yes, I'll teach you but I swear if you use this as some sick game I will have to injure you," Snape said grabbing his wand.

Late-December 1997

"Harry, Draco thinks he has found them," Hermione said running into the Gryffindor common room and hugging Harry tightly. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Draco walking behind her.

"Has he?" Harry said unsure of if he was telling the truth. He let Hermione go and walked over to Draco. "Where do you think they are?" Harry said looking up at Draco since he was taller then he was.

"Well at the last meeting we had they said that they were going to the Riddle house to feed some people. They wouldn't tell me who when I asked. I figure it must be Hermione's parents. It just getting to them that is going to be the problem. Riddle house goes so far underground now it's like going to Gringotts just without the underground rails," Draco said sitting in a chair behind him. He got a smug smile on his face and then looked at Hermione. "I'm sure there down there. It's just getting to them that will be the problem. There expecting you to come looking for them," Draco said sighing.

"Well then let's not disappoint them," Ron said coming down the stairs from the boys dorms. "Let's leave now," Ron said looking at Draco and Hermione in turn.

"No, we have to wait until after the first of the year. It's smarter that way. They wouldn't expect it," Hermione said walking over to Draco and sitting on his lap. "We've talked it over and Draco thinks that most of them will still be out of the house then because of break," she said looking at Ron who had a look of disgust on his face. "Oh Ron quite being so childish," Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him.

January 3rd 1998

Hermione watched as Draco, Ron, and Harry broke the door down to the Riddle house. She watched as Draco ran inside first and followed closely behind him with Ron and Harry behind her. "Draco, do you know where we are going?" Hermione asked holding his hand.

Draco looked over at her and smiled. "No clue. This is my first time here. But I'm sure we can find them. Don't worry Hermione," He said as they walked. They found a staircase that went downstairs and decided to take it.

As they made it to the bottom three death eaters came out of the shadows and followed behind them. They had made it to another set of stairs when they heard a grunt behind them. They all turned and looked to see the three death eaters watching them.

"Look at this. It's the little Malfoy with Potter," the taller of the three said. He looked at Draco's hands. "Hey isn't that the mudblood?" The man said walking closer to them.

Draco pushed Hermione behind him and then walked closer to the guy. He pulled out his wand. "She's not a mudblood, you basturd," he said as everyone else pulled out there wands.

"Look at this Goyle there going to try and hurt us," the man said laughing. "We should have known that you would change sides for a pretty face Malfoy. You can't be trusted," the man said pulling out his wand and saying "Accio wands," pointing his wand at each of there's.

"Shit," Draco said. He grabbed Hermione's hand as Harry took her other hand. "Run," Draco said as they ran down the second set of stairs and into a room closing the door behind them. "Now what?" Draco asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"Let's keep going. I mean we didn't make it this far just to give up now," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah I agree with Ron. Let's go," Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand and walking out the door with Harry and Ron following close behind. They had walked for a little while when more death eaters showed up. They started to run again when the floor gave way and everyone fell into the cave. Hermione hit her head and was knocked out.


	3. Snape to the rescue

AN: Glad to see you back Purple! It's good to know you like this story better. Happy reading! For this story I'm just going to pretend that book 6 isn't out because I started writing it before it came out.

Ron looked around the cave and sat down. "Shit, it is taking for ever for them to get here," Ron said looking at Harry.

Harry looked at his watch and looked up at Ron. "Ron it's only been 5 minutes," Harry said smiling. "You're just being impatient. Don't worry, he'll be here," Harry said looking up at the ceiling wondering what was happening.

Draco watched Hermione seeing the life being drained out of her. "Hey guys I don't think she is going to last much longer," he said looking at Harry.

Harry looked over at Draco and then at Hermione. She was starting to turn a bluish color. "Is she cold?" Harry asked moving towards them. She was already wearing his shirt but Ron and Draco were still wearing there's.

Draco felt her hand, "Very cold," he said while taking off his shirt and wrapping Hermione in them. "Weasel, give me your shirt," he said holding out his hand watching as Ron took his off. They laid the shirts on top of Harry's.

It had been a few minutes since they had done this when someone came crashing through the roof of the cave. There was a loud thump and when they looked over at the person lying on the ground they saw that he had 3 wands in his hands. Harry had the best look of the persons face from where he was sitting.

"Snape?" Harry said looking at the person who was now trying to stand up.

"Of course it's me. What were you 4 thinking? You could have been killed," Snape said walking towards Hermione's lifeless form. "What happened to her," Snape said crouching next to her.

"Is it just you coming or did you tell other people?" Ron said walking closer to them.

"Of course I told other people you ingrate. Now tell me what happened to her?" He said touching Hermione's face.

"It was when we feel through the trap door. She hit her head on a rock sir," Draco said pointing at a rock that had blood on it.

Snape handed Draco and Harry there wands. "Repeat after me. I'll need all the help I can get on this one," he said looking at them in turn. He looked down at Hermione and then started to chant with Harry and Draco repeating every word. After a few minutes of this the bleeding stopped but Hermione still didn't wake. "She'll be alright for now. We just have to give it time. Now I'm sure Voldemort knows I'm here by now so lets not waste anytime," he said lifting Hermione over his shoulders and using his wand to blast a hole in the ceiling.

"Wait a bloody minute, where's my wand?" Ron said looking at Snape expectedly.

"I didn't see your wand. I only found those two. You will just have to follow close to us Weasley," Snape said. "Now repeat this spell after me. Its one you can do without your wand Weasley so stop your blubbering. Insilio," said Snape as his whole body seemed to jump. He landed on the ground above the hole. He waited as Ron and Draco did the same and then realized that Harry was going to have trouble doing anything with a broken leg. "Hold her," he said handing Hermione to Draco. He reached down his hand for Harry to grab. He did. "Hold on tight," Snape said pulling him up with all his might.

"All right sit for a minute," he said pulling out his wand. He said a quick spell and mended Harry's leg. "Is that better?" He asked scowling at Harry.

"Yes, thanks," Harry said touching his leg as he watched Snape take Hermione back from Draco.

"Where are you shirts?" Snape asked just now noticing that they were naked from the waist up.

"Hermione is wearing them," Draco said pointing to her. He noticed that she was starting to wake up. "Snape she's waking up," Draco said smiling.

Hermione's eyes flickered as she started to come around. "Where….. Where am I? What's going on?" She said kicking her foot. She managed to hit Snape right in the groan who sat Hermione on the floor and then sat in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Snape said in a high pitched voice looking over at Hermione with a pained look on his face.

"Sorry I thought you were a death eater. What happened? My head hurts, it feels like it is about to explode," she said as Draco came over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"You cracked your head open on a rock. Snape fixed it," Harry said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Snape. "Thanks and sorry about kicking you," Hermione said looking around the hall. "We better get going. Does anyone know where our wands are?" Hermione asked looking at Snape.

"I only found Harry's and Draco's. My guess is that Goyle has them," Snape said standing and walking towards them. "Can you walk?" He asked Hermione touching her shoulder.

"Yes I think I can," she said walking over to the staircase and going up them as Ron and Draco followed close behind her. Harry and Snape were a little ways behind them.

"Thanks for coming. But don't think this means I trust you," Harry said giving a sly smile to Snape who in turn gave a rare smile back.

"Never thought you did," he said walking behind Harry up the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see Draco and Hermione tied up and Ron giving a good fight to get away from someone.


	4. Voldemort

Disclaimer: Own nothing, but I can dream can't I?

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are great. Just to go off subject, Snape and Malfoy are still my favorite characters in the books, LOL!

Harry looked at Snape as Ron was knocked out. Hermione was putting up a very good fight and managed to knock her captive to the ground. She quickly ran over to Harry and Snape's sides as Snape hid her partially from view. Harry looked at Ron's captive as he started to walk away with Ron on his shoulder and yelled, "**Petrificus Totalus," watching as the death eater feel to the ground and dropped Ron.**

**"Hey, you idiots, what about me?" Malfoy yelled kicking the air as his captive took his wand. He was surprised to see Hermione run out from behind Snape and jump on his captives back. **

**  
"Let him go!" Hermione said whacking the guy on the head with her shoe. The man let go of Draco and fought to get Hermione off his back. He finally flipped her off as Snape sent a spell at him, starting him on fire. Hermione grabbed Draco and ran over to where Snape and Harry were standing. They looked around to make sure they hadn't missed anyone and then ran over to Ron's limp body. **

**"I'll get him, you three go on ahead," he said lifting Ron into his arms and throwing him over his shoulders as he had done with Hermione. They ran up a flight of stairs and looked around. **

**"Where are we?" Hermione said looking around the large room. There was a little stage on one side and many chairs all around the edges of the room. She looked back at Snape who was looking up at the stage. She looked back at the stage and to her surprised saw that there was someone standing on it.**

**"Severus, Draco, how nice of you to come. And look you brought guests," the figure said in a low ruff voice walking towards them. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to hide her behind him. Harry walked towards the stage ignoring Snape's hand on his shoulder.**

**"Show yourself you coward," Harry said looking at the stage with a scowl on his face.**

**"Coward, you have no idea Potter," the voice said walking into the light. It was Voldemort. He had Draco, Ron, and Hermione's wands in his hand with his own. "I brought you your wands. I wouldn't want you to die with people thinking you didn't try," he said throwing the wands on the floor in front of them. Draco bent and picked them up handing Hermione her wand. He pocketed Ron's not sure what to do with it.**

**"It was good of you to bring them to me Draco. You shall be rewarded for this," Voldemort said walking closer to Draco.**

**Draco spit at Voldemort's feet. "I didn't bring them here for you. I could care less what you want," he said holding Hermione's hand knowing that he was going to pay for what he said. Snape sat Ron on the floor by the doors and walked farther into the room standing next to Draco.**

**"Severus, have you turned on me as well?" he said knowing the answer before he even asked the question.**

**"The time that I was with you was a mistake. I will not let you hurt these kids," he said walking in front of Draco as Harry joined him at his side. "Go away Potter. Get them out of here NOW!" Snape said over his shoulder.**

**"No," Harry said simply pointing his wand at Voldemort. "I'm the one he wants," he said pushing Snape out of the way so that he fell into Draco and Hermione. Harry walked closer to Voldemort.**

**"You're smarter then you look Potter. I wouldn't have guessed that," Voldemort said looking over Harry's shoulder at Snape as he struggled to get up off of Hermione. He put his wand back in his robes and turned away from Harry without another word. He walked over to the stage and pushed a button on the ground with his foot. A thorn came up from the floor as the doors opened and people started to flow in. Ron had awoken and was looking around the room unsure of where he was. He saw Harry and them standing in the middle of the room and quickly stood and ran towards them.**

**"Here," Draco said pulling his wand out of his pocket and handing it to him. Ron took it and looked around. The room was quite full now. **

**"Umm… Harry what's going on?" Ron asked his voice squeaking a little. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as Malfoy and Snape walked forward.**

**They quickly looked at each other and then at the group of Death Eaters around them. They gave a slight nod and that's when Harry realized that they were talking to each other. Malfoy and Snape both turned to face the golden trio. Malfoy walked up to Hermione and gave her a quick huge and a kiss before running into the crowd to find his mother. Snape also went into the crowd but for reasons unknown to them. He came back out holding a women's hand at the same time as Draco with his mother close behind.**

**"Foolish people!" Voldemort yelled slaming his fist down on his chair as he stood and came down off the stage and grabbed Hermione's wrist and walked away with Draco and Ron bother throwing hex's at him. "I will take out my anger on Malfoy on you shall I?" Voldemort said walking out a door to the left of the stage. Not a single hex had hit him. He quickly put up wards on the door and slammed Hermione on to a bed with her screaming.**


	5. The Horrible thing

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are great. I'm glad I stumped you all.

Draco ran for the door and almost made it as it slammed in his face. He banged hard on it yelling Hermione's name. He looked back at the coward of death eaters. All of them had the same stunned look on there face that Snape had.

"What's going to happen to her?" Draco said looking Snape up and down. He was getting really pissed that everyone was just standing there instead of trying to do something. He looked at Ron and Harry in turn who still had there wands up and were looking at the door with dumbfounded looks.

Snape looked at Draco and shook his head. "I have no idea; usually he just kills them and calls it good. I don't think he's ever done this before," he said looking at the coward who was giving small nods in agreement.

Draco looked back at Snape. "We have to do something," he growled pulling out his wand and looking back at the door. "Conflo," He screamed watching as the door started on fire and then went out without a single mark on the door. "Shit," Draco said scratching the back of his head and thinking of something else he could use.

"Give up boy," the girl next to Snape said stepping forward. "You aren't going to be able to save her from what ever is coming. You did this," she said pointing a long slender finger at Draco. She pulled her hood back and showed herself as Pansy Parkinson's mother Clara.

"You? What are you doing here and with him none the less?" Draco said turning to face her. He was surprised to see that Snape had gone to get her. He looked over at Snape and raised his eyebrow.

"This is neither the place nor the time Draco. And as for Hermione we will just have to wait it out. I see no way of getting in there until Dumbledore gets here. Gods know when that will be since this is a secret room," Snape said turning to look at some of the doors. The coward around them all had worried looks on there faces wondering what had come over there master.

"Let me go you bastard," Hermione yelled smacking Voldemort hard in face.

"Your going to regret that little girl," he said grabbing Hermione's hands and slaming them on the bed. He held them both in one hand and reached for his wand. He quickly said a binding spell making it so that Hermione had ropes tied around her wrists.

"Let me go," Hermione said kicking the air as hard as she could. She had just barley missed kicking Voldemort in the leg as he moved.

She continued to kick until finally Voldemort yelled, "**Petrificus Totalus," watching as Hermione's legs stopped moving and she was completely immobile. He gave a harsh laugh before saying, "There now, that's better," as he walked towards her. He put a ruff hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently as a husband would do to a wife before he smacked her hard across the face. "Now you are going to cooperate or die little girl do you understand?" he said putting his face close to hers and breathing a harsh breath that smelled of rotting eggs on it.**

**Hermione didn't know what to do. She was scared out of her mind and was wondering what was going to happen to her having a very good idea but not liking it in the least. Her cheek hurt and it felt like her lip was bleeding but she was unsure.**

**"All right now lets try this again shall we?" Voldemort said taking the spell off Hermione. He watched as she took one of her now untied hands and touched her lip. It was bleeding all right.**

**"What are you going to do to me?" She said in barley a whisper. She looked up at Voldemort's white face and into his red eyes seeing anger like she had never seen in eyes before.**

Voldemort walked closer to Hermione and grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his. He was going on impulse and was unsure why he had decided to do this but he kissed her hard on the lips. As Hermione tried to pull away he lifted the edge of her jumper and ripped it so that she was only wearing a tank top with her jeans now. Hermione gave a small scream though the kiss that she was desperately trying to get away from. The kiss finally broke as Voldemort looked Hermione up and down. She was shaking now but was not trying to stop what she knew she could not.

He reached a hand down to her pants with his long slender fingers and grabbed the button and ripped it off. He quickly tore the pants of Hermione's small frame and threw them across the room. He got a devious smile on his face when he saw that her underwear had a duck on it. He wasted no time ripping them off of her and unzipping his own pants forced his way into her parts that she had kept to herself for so many years. She let out a scream that was mixed with anger as much as pain. She knew it would all be over soon but it didn't help the fact. Before she could do anything else it was over. Voldemort stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"We can't have you going out there looking like that now can we," he said throwing her a cloak and walking back towards her. He knew he couldn't let her go out there with only a bloody lip so he quickly pulled out his wand and said a quick spell that gave her a few cuts and lots of burses on her face and arms as well as her legs.

Hermione quickly put the cloak on and stood. She hadn't realized that he had done the spell and since there were no mirrors around she wouldn't see it. He walked over to her and picked her up throwing her over one shoulder. "This is payback for slapping me in the face," he said as he said a spell to break her leg as Hermione let out a loud scream of pain.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "Harry is going to make you pay for this!" she said as he walked towards the door.

"I'm counting on it my dear," he said walking out it and slaming it hard.


	6. Trapt again

AN: Well this computer has me stumped. I have no clue why that one paragraph in chapter 5 is in bold but I can't seem to fix it. So just so we are all on the same page there is nothing special about that section just my comp being stupid.

Draco ran to Hermione as Voldemort dropped her on the floor. "Ahh I see I have even more traitors here then I thought I did," he said as everyone took a step back. "Clara you are the last person I would have expected to back out on me," he said as he walked over to her and rubbed a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah well, something better came along," she said grabbing Snape's hand and looking at him with a soft smile.

Snape looked at Clara and then back at Voldemort who was starting to walk back towards his chair.

Hermione was quickly surrounded by people. All were friendly faces, but still too much for her. She started to back away as Draco came around.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco said walking towards her. "Guys stay back for a bit," he told everyone else walking closer to Hermione. Hermione was only wearing a cloak and a tank top from what Draco could tell and he knew that was not a good sign. He walked to her as she held out her arms to him.

"Draco," she said as he held her, tears streaming down her face. She was almost hard to understand she was crying so hard. She had just been raped and her leg was broken. Her whole body ached. "Draco it was horrible. His breath and his touch," she said with a slow groan of pain as Draco lifted her into his arms. He walked back over to the others holding Hermione close to him as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm here," he said as Voldemort gave a loud snort.

"You two are sickening. I never thought I would see a Malfoy with a mudblood like her," he said standing and walking towards them.

"Don't call her that," Draco, Harry, and Ron all said at the same time. Harry took a step towards Voldemort as Draco took a step back.

"You will all pay for this," he said walking back to his chair and pushing a button as all the Death Eaters moved back a few steps. A large hole opened in the ground and they all fell through it there wands falling from there hands and into Voldemort's grasps.

Snape landed first having Clara fall on top of him and Narcissa landing next to them. Draco came next with a soft thump as Hermione landed on top of him having still been in his arms when they fell. Ron and Harry landed next with a loud crack from Harry and a scream of pain.

Snape stood quickly and walked over to Harry and Hermione. "What happened?" he said to Harry quickly.

"I broke my leg again," he said through tight holding teeth. He was holding his now bleeding leg in his hands.

"Well I knew that wasn't a strong enough charm," he said walking over to Harry and ripping his robes handing him a piece. "Wrap it up," he said walking over to Hermione and lifting her off Draco and bringing her to a rock to sit on. She had flinched at his touch but he knew it was because of what had happened to her. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. She quickly took it and wiped her face and leg.

"Keep it," Snape said as she tried to hand it back. Draco was walking towards them.

"Now what?" Draco said looking up at the ceiling of the cave they were standing in. He was getting really angry now. It was after all the third time in the last 2 hours that they had been captured.

"Now we wait. As I said before, I told Dumbledore before I left and he went to get the order together. They should be here any time now," he said looking around the walls to see if there was anything they could use on Harry and Hermione's legs.

He didn't see anything useful and the cave was very small so there wasn't much to look for. He turned quickly as someone put a hand on his shoulder. Narcissa was standing behind him.

"Let me have a look at her. She might feel more comfortable around a woman right now," she said walking closer to Hermione.

"Mother?" Draco said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. His mother was a lot like his father when it came to blood and he was wondering why she was willing to help with Hermione. "May I talk to you for a second before you look her over?" he said walking towards her.

"Yes, of course," she said walking to another side of a cave as Ron came over to Hermione with Harry hobbling behind him.

Hermione looked up at them and started to cry again. "Oh Harry it was horrible," she said grabbing him around the waist and crying into his shirt. Harry looked over at Ron as he hugged Hermione close to him. She wouldn't go any farther in her story and they knew why. Ron walked towards them and knelt down to see Hermione's face.

"We're always here for you Hermione, never forget that, ok?" he said rubbing her bruised cheek lightly.

She flinched slightly at Ron's touch but then nodded holding Harry tighter.

"Mother what are you playing at?" Draco whispered to his mother in a corner of there new prison.

"Draco dear, I'm just trying to help. The poor girl has been through something no woman should have to, no matter the blood," she said touching Draco's cheek softly.

Draco looked at his mother with a questioning glare. "So you're not going to hurt her?" he said making sure that his mother wasn't going to do more damage then good to Hermione.

"Of course not, I mean look at her. I don't think she could take much more," she said looking at Hermione as she clung to Harry. "Besides, I'm not your father," she said kissing Draco lightly on the cheek and walking back over to Hermione.

Snape had walked back over to Clara and sat next to her on a rock. "Are you ok?" he asked her taking her hand.

"I'm as ok as a trapped woman can be," she said with a soft laugh looking at Snape. "Severus you know I love you but what the hell where you thinking changing sides like that?" she said looking him in the eye.

"Honestly, I have no clue," he said looking over at Hermione and her friends with a glint in his eyes. Clara looked where he was looking and let out a long sigh.

"That poor girl, you know what he was doing right?" she asked looking back at Snape.

"Of course I know. I hate myself all the more for not trying to stop it. Now the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens. I mean if it worked I don't know what we can do for her," he said looking back at Clara with a sigh as he ran a hand though his hair.

"Oh I'm sure it worked. That girl is going to have to live every day knowing it did," she said nodding her head at Hermione.

"Well let's not think of that right now. Let's just figure out a way out of here," he said looking around the room again.


	7. The parents arrive

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like this story since I'm writing it for you. Hope I can keep surprising you.

Hermione looked up as Draco and his mother came closer.

"Hermione my mom wants to help you," he said kneeling next to her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then stood straight. He tapped Ron and Harry on the shoulder and nodded his head towards another corner of the cave as his mother kneeled in front of Hermione.

Harry let go of Hermione as she sat up straight again and slowly followed Ron and Draco to the other side of the cave as Narcissa hugged Hermione who was crying again.

"Shhh dear, I'm here for you now," she said holding Hermione as if she was her own daughter. "Can you try and tell me what happened?" she asked as she took off her overly large jumper and handed it to Hermione who quickly put it on. It went down to her knees and made her feel a little more comfortable then the cloak did.

"Thanks," Hermione said in a raspy voice looking up at Narcissa. "It was horrible, he ripped all my clothes and he raped me," Hermione said sniffling and looking right into Narcissa's eyes. "How could someone do such a thing to someone they don't even think is worthy?" Hermione said slow tears dripping down her face.

Narcissa sat on the rock next to Hermione and hugged her close again. "Some people just think that even the unworthy are never unworthy of something like sex," she said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. No one disserves this," she said as Hermione turned to look at her.

"Do you think there was more to it then just sex?" Hermione said holding her breath hoping that she would say no knowing that she would say yes.

"Oh I'm positive of it. Severus and Clara are too I'm sure. Hermione I hate to say it but the reason he did that has to be because he wants an heir. Why he chose you I do not know," she said with a soft sigh as if she was thinking.

"Your mom doesn't really care about her," Ron said pushing Draco. He was pissed that Draco was leaving his mother to do the work that he should be doing when it came to Hermione and her mental health.

"Honestly I don't know how my mom feels about her. I mean look at them. Maybe my mom is deciding to take my side when it comes to Hermione," he said with a soft smile at the thought. His dad being in Azkaban was the only reason that it worked for him and Hermione to be together after all.

"Oh just give it a rest Ron. Everyone knows that you wanted to date Hermione but maybe if you would have gotten your head out of you arse long enough to tell you, you would be with her right now" Harry said plopping on the floor as his leg was now aching from standing with Hermione.

"Now that's hitting below the belt," Ron said walking over to Harry. "I mean not like you don't want to date her either," he said giving Harry's good leg a small kick.

"You two are both crazy if you didn't realize that she was waiting for you. You both needed to get your heads out of your areses," Draco said giving a snorting laugh. "To bad you're too late now," he said looking over at Hermione with a small smile. He turned back to Harry and Ron and laughed. "Now I knew Weasel liked her, but you Potter, that's surprising," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kiss my arse Malfoy," Harry said standing quickly and glaring at Draco. "The only reason why I have been putting up with you lately is for Hermione's sake," he said as he limped towards him.

Draco was smirking when there was a loud bang in the room and the roof opened again as five people fell into the room. Mrs. and Mr. Granger both landed with a soft thud as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley landed next to them with Lupin at there sides.

Hermione gave a small squeal and ran to her parents not caring that her leg was broken and was no practically screaming out in pain. "Mum, dad, we came looking for you," she said hugging them both and crying tears of joy at finally finding them.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he dad asked hugging her as her mum started to cry.

"We came looking for you," she said wiping her tears on her dads shoulder and holding him tightly as Draco came over to them. Ron had run to his parents and gave his mom a small hug as he looked at his dad.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said in a soft voice as everyone came over to them. "Where's Dumbledore?" he said looking back up at the ceiling expecting it to open again and show the old man.

"He's dead," Lupin said sitting on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees. There was a loud sigh from behind him as Snape stood and came towards them.

"I knew it," he said in a small voice. "I could feel it," he said putting his hand on his heart as Clara came over to him and hugged him around the waist. Narcissa was hugging Draco from behind as she looked around the room.

"I thought there were more of you," she said as Lupin stood.

"There were," he said looking at the rock where Hermione had been sitting and then back at Hermione. "He has Tonks and I have a feeling he is doing the same thing to her that he did to Hermione," he said giving a long sniff of the air as Hermione blushed. "Sorry sometimes this nose gets the best of me," he said with a sigh as he walked towards her. "The rest of us are dead. I have no idea where the Grangers came from," he said waving a hand in the air as the ceiling opened once more and Tonks came in wearing nothing.

Lupin quickly ran towards her and threw his robes on her as Hermione gave her the cloak. Her father was now holding her in his arms and walking back towards the rock she had come from with Draco and Narcissa following behind him. Lupin was holding Tonks close to him who was cry the way Hermione had when she had first arrived. The Weasley's and Harry were sitting in another corner and Clara and Snape went back to there rock.

"Master, all of the prisoners are now together," Goyle said giving a low bow to Voldemort.

"Good, good," Voldemort said in a soft voice as he looked at Goyle.

"Were you successful in making an heir sir?" Goyle asked not looking up out of fear that it was the wrong question.

"Of course I was. That Granger girl and the female Order member are both going to produce interesting heirs," he said with a malicious smile.


	8. Cloths and Cleanings

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story, I'm just a little busy the last few weeks getting ready for college to start. Thanks for staying.

Hermione was sitting with Draco a little ways away from there parents. Her eyes were very red and puffy but Draco didn't seem to care. He just kept holding her in his loving arms like nothing had happened.

"Draco," Hermione said looking back at him with a soft smile on her face. "There alive can you believe it," she said looking back at her parents. They were deep in conversation with Narcissa about gods knows what.

"No I can't actually," Draco said sighing. It was hard to believe that Voldemort had decided to keep them alive when they were muggles. It had to have been to lore them here and Draco fell right into the trap bringing everyone else with him. He looked back are Hermione with a soft smile. "But I am glad they are alive. I hated seeing you so sad," he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Draco. I don't know how I would have survived without you," Hermione said giving him a quick hug.

"Hermione? Not to bring up the past and make things worse for you but I have to ask… did Voldemort do any kind of spell before he did what he did?" Draco asked trying not to look Hermione in the eye. He was angry that Hermione had lost the one thing she valued most but mainly because she was saving it for him.

"No he didn't. Why do you ask?" Hermione said looking back at Draco with wide eyes.

Draco let out a long sigh and looked at Hermione. "No reason love. I'll be right back. I need to talk to Snape about something," he said standing and helping Hermione to her parents. He watched as Hermione hugged her father around the middle and walked over to where Snape and Clara were now sitting.

"She pregnant isn't she?" Draco said leaning in close to them. He didn't want Hermione or her family to hear them.

"Well of course she is you stupid boy. So is that Order member over there," Clara said no remorse in her voice what so ever.

"Come now Clara, be nice," Snape said patting her hand. Clara was still angry with Draco for choosing a mudblood over her daughter and she was going to show it every second she could.

"Draco, Clara has gone to a meeting that neither of us were a part of where, his lord, told everyone that he was planning on making in offspring with the traders of the Order and the mudblood whore as he called her. He could not have failed for he preformed a small spell that Hermione and Tonks wouldn't have known or heard. We are positive that she is pregnant. There is nothing we can do while we are here and I highly doubt we will be getting out anytime soon," Snape said as a small door in the corner of the room opened and Peter Pettigrew came in with a small cart following behind him.

"I brought you food and blankets. And don't tell anyone but I also brought the women some cloths," he said leaving the cart and walking back out the door.

Snape and Draco walked towards the cart as the others followed behind him. "Do you think its safe," they heard Hermione squeak behind them.

"Yes he would not risk harming two of us," Clara said with a small smirk towards Hermione. Hermione turned away and pretended not to notice what she had said. She was beginning not to like Clara.

Draco sent a glare her way and put his arm around Hermione. He reached out and grabbed a pair of pants that were on the cart and handed them to Hermione. "Here love. Just ignore her," he said grabbing some food and pulling Hermione away from the group of people. He went back to Hermione's rock and sat as she put on the pants with difficulty because of her broken leg and sat next to him.

Remus Lupin watched as his old friend brought the cloths and food. He quickly went to get a shirt and pants for Tonks and grabbed some food and blankets. He quickly walked back over to Tonks and gave her the cloths. "Here let me help," Lupin said walking over to Tonks and helping her put on the cloths. When they were done she sat on the ground next to him on the blanket he had laid out for her. He knew what Clara had said was true. He was sure that Tonks and Hermione were now going to be baring Voldemort's offspring. He couldn't stand that thought.

Snape grabbed some blankets as Clara got food and walked back to there rock. He sat and looked at Clara. "Must you make this harder on Hermione then it probably already is?" he said as he grabbed a roll and some butter off the plate.

"You've gone soft Severus Snape. You like her don't you?" Clara said with a smirk. She looked over at Hermione and Draco and could not for the life of her figure out why these guys would like here.

"She is my student. I have to pretend to protect her for Dumbledore," Snape said looking where Clara was looking. "Besides its not like Draco would ever let go of her," he said just to see how well Clara was listening.

"Severus, you wouldn't actually trade me for her?" she said looking back at him as he started to laugh.

"Of course not," he said laughing harder. He looked over at Clara and put his hand on her check. "You have made me into a better man. You reminded me of just what I was missing," he said giving her a small kiss and then going back to eating his roll.

"Severus you sure know how to make a woman happy," she said with a soft laugh and a smile as she ate her chicken.

Harry hobbled back over to the Weasley's with the cart in tow as Narcissa and the Grangers followed. "Mind if we eat with you?" Mr. Granger said sitting next to Mr. Weasley. "We wanted to give Hermione and Draco, is it, some time alone," he said pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"It's perfectly alright. Sit please," Mrs. Weasley said standing and helping Harry to sit. His leg was still bleeding and she was bound and determined to find a way to stop it. She grabbed one of the many pillows on the cart and took the casing off of it and ripped Harry's pant leg up to the thigh. "Hold still dear this will hurt," she said grabbing some of the water off the cart and pouring it on Harry's leg as he let out a gasping scream. He watched as Molly started to warp his leg with the cloth pieces and as she walked away. His leg had stopped bleeding.

Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley came over. "Dear I'm sorry but I need you to take your pants back off do I can look at your leg," she said quietly as Hermione looked at Draco. She nodded her head as Draco helped her stand and take off her pants. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp when she saw that not only was Hermione's face covered in bruises but her whole body was. "Oh dear," she said as she kneeled down in front of her. "Draco, hold up one of those blankets so no one can see over here," Molly said as she lifted Hermione's shirt over her head. "Sorry dear but I need to see what I'm working with here," she said as Hermione covered her breast with her arms.

"Oh gods, dear what happened to you?" she said noticing all the little cuts and bruises on her.

"Voldemort happened," Hermione said looking at Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes. Molly walked towards her and poured some water onto one of the cloths.

"Well let's get you cleaned up dear," she said rubbing the wet cloth on Hermione's dirty face. You couldn't really even tell she had done it, it was so bruised. She wiped the blood from her cuts and then poured what was left of the water on Hermione's leg as a gasp came from behind the blanket.

"Draco, stop looking," Molly said looking at the blanket.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said blushing sheepishly.

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley. I trust Draco," Hermione said with a soft laugh as Mrs. Weasley tutted. She had wrapped Hermione's leg and was now helping her get her clothes back on.

As Draco put the blanket down and walked towards Hermione Mrs. Weasley went to the aid of Tonks. Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron coming over to them.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Harry said sitting next to Hermione with difficulty. Ron sat on the ground in front of her wrapped in a blanket since he was no longer wearing a shirt.

"I'm fine. Ronald where is your shirt?" Hermione said looking at him.

"Well Tonks was cold and the shirt Wormtail gave her was really thin so I gave her mine," he said blushing. He knew that she could have had a blanket but she decided that after what had happened to her she needed the shirt more then he did.

"That was nice of you," Hermione said smiling at him.

AN: Ok I would continue on this but I have to go and I really wanted to post this today so yeah. Hope you guys like it.


	9. The Secert Note

AN: I fixed a few mistakes in a few of the other chapters so I hope that helps. Thanks for that great reviews.

Every one was starting to settle in for the night when the door opened one last time. Draco and Narcissa got the surprise of there life when a beaten Lucius Malfoy came into the room followed closely behind Goyle. He was at wand-point and wasn't walking very well. Goyle pushed him hard in the back into the room and walked away slaming the door shut. Lucius walked a few steps before finally falling to the ground in front of Harry.

"Oh Lucius," Narcissa yelled running to him Draco close behind. He turned him over onto his back while Narcissa rested his head on her lap.

"Father, what happened?" Draco said as he dad woke to find Draco and Narcissa looking at him.

"They….they beat me," was all he could say before he passed out again. Draco looked over at a stunned Hermione and walked over to her.

"We've got to get you out of here. Tonks too," he said looking over at Tonks who looked very freighted in Lupin's arms.

"But how, Draco?" Hermione said looking up at him. She looked back down at Harry and sigh. "Harry and I have broken legs, your dad was beaten by gods knows who, and Tonks is too scared to move," Hermione said with a hint of giving up in her voice. "I don't think there is anyway to get us all out of here," she said hopelessness settling into her voice.

Draco leaned down in front of Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders. "I will get you out of here even if I have to carry you and Potter," he said very serious like as Harry gave a snort of laughter. "What you think I'm kidding Potter?" Draco said looking back at him.

"Well yes. I mean I know Hermione is light but I'm not," Harry said putting his hands on his chest.

"Oh yeah you weigh what ten pounds wet?" Ron said being a smart ass.

Harry looked over at Ron glaring and said, "No, I weigh more then that." He stood and hobbled over to Draco and looked him right in the eye. "Prove it," he said looking him up and down. Draco gave a short laugh and lifted Hermione over one shoulder and then Harry over the other. "Oh very well you can lift us now lets see you walk," Harry said not very comfortable knowing that his butt was right in Draco's face.

"Fine," Draco said taking a short walk around the cave as all the adults looked at them with weird faces and Ron laughed.

"Draco what are you trying to prove here," Hermione said with a small laugh as she looked at Harry.

"Hush Hermione let the big man prove me wrong," Harry said putting a finger over Hermione's mouth. Draco had finally made it back to Ron and dropped Harry onto the rock and sat Hermione gently next to him. "Ok so you can walk us around the room but I would love to see you try and escape with us like that," Harry said laughing and rubbing his butt since he had landed pretty hard on the rock.

"You want me to beat you Potter?" Draco said cracking his knuckles and Hermione quickly stood and fell back down.

"Let's try that again," Hermione said standing and grabbing Draco's shoulder this time. "There will be no beating of my friends or my boyfriend thank you very much," she said looking between Harry and Draco as Ron laughed.

"Shut up Weasel," Draco said grabbing Hermione around the waist and lifting her into his arms. He walked back over to his parents and sat Hermione next to his mother and walked over to the cart to get some blankets and Hermione's parents. They three of them walked back over to his parents and sat with the blankets wrapped around them.

Snape stood and walked over to Harry and Ron. "What's going on here?" He said leaning in close to them.

"Draco's being an ass," Ron said before he even thought about it.

"Well he's a Malfoy and since when aren't Malfoy asses," Snape said with a snort. He looked over at Hermione and Draco and shook his head. "I hope Draco knows what he is getting himself into with that one," he said sitting on the rock next to Ron who rose in eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Harry said looking over at Hermione.

Snape reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper that he had found in Hermione and Draco's dorms that was folded nicely down the middle.

"What's this?" Ron said as Snape handed him the paper.

"Read it," he said pointing to the paper as he reached back into his pocket and brought a cigarette and a lighter out. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag of it looking back at Harry and Ron who were reading the note.

"Holey shit," Ron said quietly looking at Harry. "Where did you get this?" he said looking back at Snape.

"There dorms," Snape said pointing at Hermione. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"It's a fake. It has to be. Hermione would have told us about this," Harry said looking back at Snape.

"I have no clue what it is," Snape said standing. "You should talk to them about it if you really want to know." He dropped his cigarette and smashed out and walked away.


End file.
